1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for handling stacks of printing media which are arranged above one another and are made from packaging material, in particular a magazine for excise stamps, coupons or the like, preferably within an apparatus for producing packs for cigarettes, having a shaft for receiving the stack, which shaft is delimited at least partially by preferably stationary walls and is, in particular, upright. Furthermore, the invention relates to a corresponding method.
2. Prior Art
Apparatuses of this type are known, for example, from practice in the form of magazines for stacks of excise stamps for cigarette packs in different embodiments. As a rule, the excise stamps are fed from above into an upright shaft of the magazine and are removed individually from the underside of the said stack, and are fed to a cigarette pack and are fastened to the latter.
Firstly, a problem here is the alignment of the excise stamps in the shaft and also the removal in the region of the underside of the said shaft. In order for it to be possible to separate the excise stamps reliably, it is often required to reduce the height of the stack, in order to reduce the friction between the excise stamps which lie on one another. Otherwise, there is the risk that a plurality of printing media are removed in one go from the stack and disruptions occur in the subsequent processing. With regard to the alignment of the excise stamps, it is to be noted that they partially have different dimensions as a result of manual processing. In order to ensure a positionally accurate transfer to the cigarette packs, an alignment of the excise stamps is therefore indispensable.